WO 0134784 discloses variants of a fungal alpha-amylase. Pdb files 2AAA, 6taa and 7taa (available at rcsb.org) show the amino acid sequences and three-dimensional structures of fungal alpha-amylases. WO 9943794 discloses the amino acid sequence and three-dimensional structure of a maltogenic alpha-amylase from Bacillus stearothermophilus, known as Novamyl®.